The return of the king
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: When Anti Cosmo is found dead, and his fairy's disappear without a trace, Timmy goes to the only person who could possibly help him Jimmy Neutron. With a new dark force attacking the fairy's and anti fairy's, Timmy and Jimmy have to work together once again in order to save the fairy's. Jimmy/Timmy comfort and slash in later chapters.


A/N I know I've written alot of fan fiction so far, i will be finishing or try to finish all of them. Gonna concentrate on mostly the Timmy/jimmy and my future jimmy fic but had to write this one as well.

Summery: When Anti Cosmo is found dead, and his fairy's disappear without a trace, Timmy goes to the only person who could possibly help him Jimmy Neutron. With a new dark force attacking the fairy's and anti fairy's, Timmy and Jimmy have to work together once again in order to save the fairy's. Jimmy/Timmy comfort and slash in later chapters.

Timmy's shirt was crimson red as he staggered into his room, fairy's nowhere to be found, because they were gone. It had started out like any other day, the Anti fairy's were causing trouble well that's what they thought. Having a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach Wanda had went to fairy world to talk to Jorgan.

When she returned Cosmo had caught his wife as she went into a dead faint, her face pure white, as she came to she explained after sending Poof to his bed that Anti Cosmo had been found dead, mauled she didn't go into detail but it was gruesome. So bad that even Jorgan Von Strangle toughest fairy in the Universe had thrown up.

No one knew how Cosmo was still alive, soon there was an uproar panic in fairy world. Fairy's had kept disappearing leaving no trace of anything. Cosmo and Wanda had sent poof to Mama Cosmo's house, while Timmy remained save at him. After saying goodbye and telling him to be brave Cosmo and Wanda left for fairy world.

That was over a week ago.

Timmy had taken a walk trying to get the worry out of his head, when he had been attacked by something. Unsure what it was Timmy fought for his life, oddly enough eventually the being disappeared leaving Timmy to drag his tired and worn down body home. His parents weren't home, and his babysitter Vicky was nowhere to be found.

Unable to contact any other fairy, and with the human's disappeared there was only one person he could count on to help. Let's just hope he was online, pulling his tired and bloody body onto the chair, Timmy fought to stay conscious as he logged into his Skype. After the whole Shirley incident him and Jimmy had stayed in contact, deciding to be friends, realizing just how much they did have in common. They hadn't seen each other since the incident, but they talked all the time.

Timmy's heart sagged in relief as he saw Jimmy was in fact online, feeling his vision starting to get fuzzy Timmy quickly clicked on Jimmy's screename which read.

BoyGenius166

Bucktoothdream: Jimmy, you have to help me, somethings happening to my computer programs one was killed and I was..

Timmy's eye's slowly rolled in the back of his head, luckily his finger hit the enter button before he collapsed to the ground, a bead of sweat breaking out on his forehead.

* * *

Jimmy Neutron who had been working on his latest project, a bubble gum which turned into any flavor you wanted, heard his computer go off. Taking off his safety glasses Jimmy jumped onto his chair before swinging towards the screen. Eye's scanning the message an uneasy feeling shifted in the pit of the Genius's stomach,hands moving so fast that he almost made mistakes, almost Jimmy sent Timmy a message.

BoyGenius166: Turner is everything ok?.

Jimmy waited about 3 minutes before he sent another message, after about 3 minutes Jimmy sent another. After about five minutes of no response Jimmy started to bit his nails nervously.

"something isn't right" Jimmy muttered to himself, he started to type a few things. Luckily he had placed a Camera in Turners house without him knowing, with all that had happened he had wanted to be able to check on Timmy if he needed to.

Turning on the Camera the first thing Neutron had noticed was the room was pitch dark, all but the computer screen which was still on. It almost looked as if something was laying next to the computer chair, taking a closer look Jimmy's heart just about stopped. Timmy Turner laid on the ground unmoving, but that's not what put the Genius in such a panic, there was a pool of blood surrounding his body.

Jumping up from the computer Jimmy quickly activated his portal, grabbing a couple of things he needed including a first aid kit Jimmy turned to Godard.

"Stay here boy".

Once the Pink portal was fully ready to go, Jimmy jumped through it. Just as the portal turned off after he disappeared, Godard's ears perked up hearing a familiar voice.

"Jimmy!" Carl yelled as him and sheen came down into the lab, uninvited again.

* * *

Suddenly appearing in Timmy's room a look of panic crossed Jimmy's face, first aid in hand the Genius rushed over to the heap which was Timmy. The first thing he did was check his pulse, a sigh of relief escaped his mouth when he felt a faint pulse. It wasn't strong enough for Jimmy's liking, but it was a pulse none the less.

Dragging Turners bottom half out from under the chair, Jimmy gently picked the boy up, Turners body seemed much lighter than it should. He would have to get some Nutritions in him, but first he needed to clean and patch him up. Placing him on the bed Jimmy went into the bathroom, half expecting Turner's parents to be around. To his surprise no one not even his babysitter Vicky was in the house, in fact the living room looked almost as if no one had been home in about a week.

Grabbing a couple of cool wash clothes Jimmy jumped up on the bed next to Timmy, starting to clean his wounds the Genius was in a panic on just how badly Turner was hurt.

He had several cuts all over his body, his stomach had one long one which didn't seem to want to quite bleeding. The smaller ones were easy enough, and didn't even need to be patched up. What worried Jimmy was Timmy's labored breathing, almost if each breath was hurting the 11-year-old.

Jimmy found himself startled when he heard a loud voice coming from the room, realizing Jimmy transported into Timmy's time Carl and sheen had turned on the portal. Appearing right in the middle of Timmy's room.

"Hey Jimmy!' Carl's loud nasily voice washed through the room, the pudgy young man not realizing the serious situation.

Jimmy glanced down at Timmy the young man's features turned into one of pain, as Timmy slowly started to wake up. Placing both hands on either side of Timmy's ears, Jimmy hushed his friend talking in a soothing tone.

"Go back to sleep Turner you're alright".

Once Timmy's features turned peaceful Jimmy sighed in relief, slowly uncupping his hands Jimmy glared at Carl and Sheen which the two shirked back slightly at the dark glare on their friends face.

"Keep it down!" Jimmy snapped lightly hoping off the bed, "Turners trying to sleep".

Keeping a hand over his mouth Carl nodded before stepping up to the bed, seeing the shape Timmy was in Carl collapsed onto the ground in a dead faint. Despite Timmy was cleaned up the clothes he had just used were not, rolling his eye's Jimmy dragged his friend to the side of the room, so he wouldn't be in the way.

"What happened?" Sheen asked features suddenly serious, no humor displayed on his features.

Jimmy's gaze turned to the unmoving 11-year-old, settling on the edge of the bed Jimmy brushed his hand through Timmy's hair.

"I wish I knew" he whispered, "Turner IMed me when I responded he never answered, I found him slumped by his computer blood covering him, his parents aren't home and I can't find his computer programs anywhere".

Sheen glanced around he suddenly noticed a note stuck to the window, picking it up Sheen's eye's scanned the note.

"Hey Jimmy" Sheen waved the note in the air, "could this be a clue".

Eye's lingering on Timmy for a minute more Jimmy hoped off the bed, he quickly snatched the note from Sheen his eye's scanning it for a moment.

"Jimmy what is it?" Sheen asked worriedly noticing his friend go pale.

_"If you want to see you're fairy's or family again" _Jimmy read_ "surrender you're self to the Anti fairy's and I may spare you're life"._

Jimmy swallowed thickly whatever had done this, was now after Timmy, letting the note drop to the ground Jimmy went to his friends side. Who had yet to wake up, noticing the vulnerable look on his friends face a look of anger spread throughout Jimmy's body.

"Sheen stay here keep an eye on Turner I have to go back to my lab and get some equipment", Wiping out his Porta Portal Jimmy let it drop, before his body got sucked in.

Gazing at Timmy Sheen settled next to the buck tooth boy, a small smile spread across his face not quite reaching his eye's.

"Don't worry Timmy Jimmy will protect you we all will".

Sheen's eye's widened suddenly when Timmy's eye's burst open, before Sheen could say a word a scream so horrific escaped Timmy's mouth prompting the young man to cover his ears.

* * *

Jimmy raced around the room gathering stuff he would need, he was going as fast as he could so he could get back to Turner. He wanted to be there when Turner woke up, a sudden loud scream caused Jimmy to drop his jet pack. As a look of panic crossed his features he turned towards his computer, Timmy was awake his frame trembled as the piercing scream erupted from his mouth.

Sheen who was holding Timmy's arms back, was trying to calm Timmy down which wasn't working.

Dropping the items equipment forgotten for the moment, Jimmy leapt into the portal which quickly flashed him to the Turners house.

* * *

Running up to the bed he pushed Sheen out-of-the-way, grasping Timmy's arms Jimmy pulled the screaming 11-year-old against his chest. Keeping both arms firmly around him Jimmy gently moved his hands up and down Turner's back, after a few seconds the screaming soon turned into sobbing.

Timmy's hands clenched Jimmy's red shirt, as he buried his head into the Genius's shoulder.

"There gone" Timmy whimpered softly, "Cosmo,Wanda,Poof my family all gone!".

Jimmy fought back the urge to ask who Poof was, placing his chin on Timmy's brown hair Jimmy closed his eye's. Hushing him soothingly the boy genius gently rocked his friend back and forth, pulling back slightly so to look at Timmy a look of determination crossed Jimmy's features.

"I promise you Turner we will get everyone back" Jimmy looked Timmy right in the eye. "I promise".

Timmy gazed at Jimmy for a moment, a small smile drifted onto Turners face as he gave him a silent nod. Bringing his head to rest back onto Jimmy's chest, Timmy closed his eye's allowing his exhausted frame to slump against the Genius. A small smile crossed Jimmy's face leaning back Jimmy pulled Timmy close, they needed as much rest as they could get. Who knows who they could be up against?, pulling the blanket up and around them Jimmy kept his arms firmly around the 11-year-old.

Hearing a soft snore Jimmy smiled sleepily before his eye's drifted shut, with both boys asleep Sheen kept an eye on them throughout the night.

A/N Well there you go guy's a long chapter, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter :).


End file.
